


I will follow you into the dark

by Morgan Aleghieri (morganaleghieri)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaleghieri/pseuds/Morgan%20Aleghieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going well in a skirmish over Yavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies this is un-beta'd as heckie - please hit me up if you see any glaring mistakes like spelling or sentences that look like there is words missing, because that is actually something I do a lot these days.

They were flying - battle raged above a red gas giant. _Yavin?_ It couldn't be surely, but there it was all the same. The Rebel forces were being overwhelmed by those of the Empire - a retreat had been broadcast and they were on the run. He'd seen his entire squadron go down, and the comms were noisy with desperate chatter but he could barely hear it. Wedge was drowning in the fray.  
  
As everything turned to white noise about him, a TIE fighter screeched past the nose of his fighter in hot pursuit of another X-Wing - _Luke's X-Wing_. Heart lurching up into his throat, Wedge banked sharply and fired up his thrusters to join the chase. None of his shots gained any purchase - the TIE was elusive as water and evaded his fire with infuriating ease. His field of vision narrowed as his ship careened through the void in pursuit, narrowly avoiding laser fire from other incoming hostiles. They were mere distractions - and he couldn't let Luke down - _he wouldn't_. The TIE may have been closing rapidly on its prey, but so was Wedge. He was almost...  
  
_Wedge..._  
  
Light and fire lit up everything in an instant - he couldn't hear the explosion but the shock wave pummeled his fighter. Luke was gone. He was gone - a direct hit from the TIE had all but vaporised his ship. His mouth was dry, and dread crawled like an angry rancor around the pit of his stomach. The Rebellion had fallen, Rogue Squadron was dust to the stars, Corellia might never see freedom from the Empire, and Luke... Wedge gulped back angry tears that he barely registered coursing through the sweat that coated his skin. Well, Luke wouldn't be alone in the void for long.  
  
" _I'm coming, Luke_ ," he whispered, as he pushed his little fighter to its breaking point, giving over laser fire for brute force. He wasn't one of the Rebellion's best pilots for nothing - and the TIE was within his sights.  
  
"Wedge!"  
  
Consciousness came slowly. The dream - _nightmare_ \- held his mind tightly and he struggled to focus on the voice, the face above him. He was utterly disorientated.  
  
"Come on Wedge, come back to me," said the face, a hazy shape through the dark.  
"Luke?" Wedge's voice was hoarse.  
"Yeah... it's me. I'm here. I'm safe. You're safe." Slowly, Wedge's eyes began to focus. Luke was here. He was fine. He was fine. Wedge longed for relief that would not come. The grief that had taken him in the dream would not be shaken so quickly. Luke was there, tearful eyes looking down at him with desperation. He brushed a calloused thumb across Wedge's cheekbone, trying to will comfort to his stricken lover through this connection of touch.  
  
"Don't chase me into the void, Wedge..." Tears flowed freely down the jedi's face. Surprise tinged his despair for a moment, and dimly he realised his dream must have spilled over to Luke - or perhaps Luke accidentally shared his own through the force. He wanted to speak, to comfort, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Limbs leaden, he reached for Luke instead, and pulled him as close as space would allow, and they clung to each other - each a lifeline to the other as they were cast adrift.  
  
"You won't find me in the void..." Luke whispered into his shoulder. Wedge said nothing, and gripped the jedi tighter. He'd follow, he'd follow, he'd follow - and he wished he could tell his lover otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I will follow you in the dark is the most Melancholy gosh darn song in the world and I am suffering.


End file.
